Mass Effect: The Unleashed
by XKhaosXKyuubiX
Summary: The Rebellion has won, the Empire is defeated, Everyone that Starkiller loved is dead, but he learns of a new adventure in a distant galaxy. The crew of the normandy is about to get help from a Jedi. FemShep/Tali/others, Starkiller/Undecided. ME Universe.
1. Prologue: A Long Time From Now, In A Gal

**Mass Effect: The Unleashed**

**Prologue: A Long Time From Now, In A Galaxy Far, Far Away**

Starkiller sighed. He felt that he should be happy. The Rebellion had won, Balance had been restored to the Force, The Galaxy was free from the tyranny of the Empire, all thanks to a young Jedi who had the potential to someday be as strong, perhaps even stronger than, him.

"_Funny," _Thought Starkiller, _"I started the Rebellion, He ended it, were both Jedi, but we've never even been on the same planet until now. I should go and congratulate him, he deserves it."_

Starkiller approached Darth Vader's Funeral Pyre, smirking at the sheer irony of it all. _"The Empire was brought down by a Rebellion started by this man's Apprentice, and brought to fruition by his own son."_ Thought Starkiller as he moved towards the blond boy whose attention was captured by the fire consuming Vader's body.

"Bet that no one here ever thought that they'd be at the funeral of the 'Great Sith Lord' Darth Vader and not be spitting on his corpse." Joked Starkiller, trying to break the Ice.

Luke turned toward Starkiller, surprised by his sudden appearance. "Yeah, I guess." He said, saddened by the memory of what his father had done, how he would always be remembered as the villain.

"I remember losing my father." staring at his former masters body "Want to talk about it?"

"Sure." Answered Luke, stunned that he knew, but glad that he had someone to talk to. "What happened to him?"

"He was a Jedi, after the Empire took control of the galaxy, he fled to Kashyyk." Said Starkiller "Vader found him, and killed him."

"Is that what you came here for!" Accused Luke, angry "To make me feel worse!"

"No." Explained Starkiller calmly, "I'm here to tell you that I forgive him, and that the galaxy will forgive him someday."

Luke was floored by this, but glad to hear those words. "Thanks, I really needed to hear that."

"No problem. This war took a toll on us all."

"Who'd you lose?"

Starkiller froze at the memories. The faces of his mentor, Rham Kota, his best friend and the one who had tried to kill him repeatedly, PROXY, and his lover, Juno Eclipse, flashing through his mind. "Pretty much everything." He deadpanned, "They died during the final battle against the Death Star. Our ship was shot down by a squad of TIE fighters, The blast knocked us everywhere but I was the only one who got thrown somewhere with breathable air. I hijacked a ship to escape the explosion."

"Im sorry."

"Don't be. You didn't do anything." Said Starkiller, walking away.

"Wait!" Shouted Luke, "Who are you?"

"Your predecessor." Answered Starkiller cryptically before disappearing.

***The next day, aboard the _Rouge Shadow II*_**

"_What should I do?"_ Thought Starkiller, _"There's nothing left for me to do. Juno's gone, Kota's gone PROXY's gone, Everyone I cared about is gone. There's nothing left for me in this Galaxy."_

"_Galen."_ whispered a familiar voice in his ear.

"Kota!" Shouted Starkiller, recognizing the voice of his Jedi mentor. "Where are you?"

"_Galen. You are right, there is nothing left for you in this Galaxy."_ Said the etheral voice of Kota.

"Kota? Where are you?" Asked Starkiller, frantically looking around.

"_Calm yourself!"_ Snapped the voice, now coming directly from behind him.

Starkiller whipped around, finding a shimmering image of General Rham Kota standing in the doorway to the cockpit. "Kota? What is this! I don't understand!"

"_To be honest, I don't either. But I have seen a great many things, thing that you could not even begin to comprehend."_ Said Kota. _"But I am here to warn you of something, In a galaxy far, far away, a massive war is about to break out, and if it is lost, all of sentient life in that galaxy will cease to exist."_

"What does this have to do with me?" Asked Starkiller. "It's not like I can do anything about it."

"_Actually, you're the only one who can."_ Explained Kota _"You need to travel to this distant Galaxy, and give aid to the one who is fighting this menace, your assistance will be the only thing that stands between them, and total annihilation."_

"It's in another galaxy!" Snapped Starkiller, "What am I supposed to do about it!"

"_You have a cryo-sleep chamber on this ship, use it to hibernate until your destination is reached, as it will be a journey that will take several hundred years. Even at light speed."_

"You said that it was about to break out."

"_It will be about to break out when you get there. Find the one called 'Shepard' She is heading the push against the Reapers."_

"Reapers?"

"_All will be explained when you meet Shepard."_ Said Kota. _"Now go. You are needed. Oh, and there are no Jedi in the galaxy you will be traveling to."_

"No Jedi? What?"

"_It'll all make sense when you get there."_ Kota reminded him._ "Oh, and Juno wants me to tell you that she doesn't blame you for her death and that she wants you to move on. To find someone new."_

Starkiller thought for a moment, he wanted to chew Kota out, but realized that hie mentor was right. "Okay, Tell her that I'll try."

Kota smiled and said, _"I'm sure that she'd be glad to hear that. Now about your trip. It will take exactly eight-hundred and fifty years to complete..."_ Kota spent the next few minutes talking to Starkiller about his journey and how to get there, then bade him farewell and faded away, _"May the Force be with you."_ Blessed his echoing voice.

Starkiller thought for a moment, wondering if he should really do this. If he really_ could_ do this.

"_Well, it's not like there is anything left for me in this galaxy. Might as well see what that other galaxy has to offer."_

He ran a system's check on his ship, making sure that everything was in working order. Set the auto-pilot the way Kota had told him to do, activated light-speed, and walked into the cryo-sleep chamber. He set it for eight-hundred and fifty years, then activated it, leaving behind his old life and galaxy for whatever adventure awaited him beyond Dark Space.

***End of Prologue***

**Hey, Khaos here with another new fic. Jus a plot bunny that crept into my deranged mind when I saw that there were no Mass Effect/Force Unleashed Crossovers. I am not abandoning 'Tsunade Teaches the Kunoichis V2' but it won't be updated for a little while (I want to do some work on this fic).**

**Reviews and Ideas are appreciated. Future chapters will be longer. I prromise.**

**-Khaos**


	2. Chapter 1: Jedi Meets Spectre

**Mass Effect: The Unleashed**

**Chapter One: Jedi Meets Spectre**

"Shep...ake up...Shepard...up!" Came female voice over the intercom, rousing Commander Jane Shepard from her sleep "Shepard wake up!"

Shepard's eyes opened to reveal the sterile white of a Med-Bay ceiling. Feeling sore all over, she rubbed her jaw and tried to sit up, pausing when she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

"Shepard, your scars aren't fully healed but I need you to get up!" The voice shouted, frantic. "This Facility is under attack!"

Shepard, with some difficulty, sat up and got to her feet, almost falling over, she had to grip the side of the operating table to keep upright.

"Shepard we don't have time for this! Grab the pistol and armor from the locker in front of you!"

"_Shut up bitch and let me think!"_ Mentally screamed the Spectre, hobbling over to the locker anyway. She opened it and observed it's contents, armor, an M-3 Predator heavy pistol and a single Medi-Gel applicator. Before even touching the gun or armor, she grabbed the Medi-Gel and jammed the applicator into her thigh. The relief was instantaneous as a pleasant, cooling sensation spread throughout her body. She wasn't back to a hundred percent, but close enough.

"Dammit Shepard! Get the armor on and get the hell out of there!"

Gritting her teeth in annoyance, she suited up in the N7 armor and grabbed the pistol. Realizing something, she shouted "There's no thermal clip in this thing!"

"You're in a Med-Bay, not an armory! Now get down, those barrels are about to blow!"

Shepard retreated and took cover as the door was blown out of the wall, killing a guard who was unfortunate enough to be standing behind it. Shepard jogged out of the Med-Bay and grabbed a thermal clip off of the guard, pausing only to observe the strange insignia on his uniform's chest.

***With Starkiller, after waking up***

Starkiller was pissed off. He had awoken from his cryo-sleep in the galaxy that he needed to be in, and had started a search for Shepard. After a few hours of searching through something called the 'extranet' he had found out that Shepard had been Killed in Action two years ago.

"Kota!" He screamed, "You sent me on a wild goose chase! Shepard's dead!"

"_Clam yourself Boy!"_ Snapped Kota. _"Shepard lives."_

"No she doesn't! All records show that she was Killed in Action two years ago! And when I asked about these so-called 'Reapers' everyone told me that they don't exist! That Shepard was delusional!"

"_The Reapers do exist! This galaxy's Council dismissed those claims out of fear. They don't want to acknowledge the Reaper's existence, even after one attacked the Citadel!"_

Starkiller thought for a moment, and decided that it was possible that they existed. "But that doesn't change the fact that Shepard is dead, and that the galaxy is in denial about the greatest threat to their existence!"

"_Shepard is dead, but not for long."_ Explained Kota, _"She is being revived as we speak, go to these you will find her there."_ He pointed to a space station off in the distance. _"You must go there Your assistance will lead to not only the galaxy's salvation, but also your personal redemption. Be warned, the weapons in this galaxy are very different from those in ours, you'll need to be faster to block them. May the Force be with you."_

Starkiller sighed and piloted the ship towards the space station, wondering how Shepard had been revived, and more importantly, why, and by who.

***With Shepard: on the aforementioned Space Station***

Shepard moved through the hallways of the space station, taking out mechs as she went. Then she saw a pane of shatter-proof glass, and a guard with a pistol facing down a YMIR heavy mech _"Shit! A pistol's meaningless against a Heavy. Gotta do something!"_ She was about to pound on the glass when she saw the mech aim it's chain gun at the guard. She couldn't watch, but she couldn't turn away. Then, something incredible happened, twin flashes of some kind of blue light formed an 'X' pattern across the mech's body and it fell apart into four separate pieces. She wanted to see who had done it, but heard that same voice shouting at her to keep going.

"God dammit Shepard! Keep moving!"

"_I really want to shove this grenade launcher up her ass and pull the trigger."_ Growled Shepard as she moved forward.

"Keep going... I'll meet...u...at th..." Static, followed by an explosion-esque sound cut her off.

"_Finally, she shuts up!"_ Thought Shepard, grateful for the break from her voice. _"Still this is a stressful situation, so I'll reserve judgement. Especially if she's hot._*_"_

She entered into a large, open room where a dark-skinned mad with incendiary ammo in a pistol was shooting at mechs on a balcony across the room, a large gap between the two balconies.

"Shepard!" He asked in a surprised-sounding voice, "Damn, things must be bad if Miranda's got you running around."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Right, I'm sure you've got some questions." Muttered The man before taking out a mech with a headshot. "I'm Jacob Taylor, served in the Alliance-" a shot ricochet off of the handrail. "Tell ya what, help me take out these mechs, and I'll play Twenty Questions with you all day long. I'm almost out of clips, but I'm a Biotic, just say the word, and I'll hit 'em with the good stuff."

A loud shout was heard "NO!" then lightning flashed through the doorway on the far left corner of the room, followed by streaks of blue light.

"What in the hell?" murmured Jacob.

***Meanwhile: with Starkiller***

Starkiller's ship docked with the Space station and he immediately knew that something was wrong.

"_No guards, strange."_ He thought, He closed his eyes and focused, He heard loud, noises that sounded like small explosions off in the distance, he felt the station tremble and smelled smoke. _"Nothing's ever simple, is it?"_ He asked himself as he activated his lightsabers and readied for battle.

As he exited the airlock, he encountered a group of what appeared to be droids. They spotted him and aimed their weapons at him. Starkiller got into a defensive position as the first shot went off. He was floored by the speed and barely managed to block it. _"Kota wasn't kidding when he said I'd have to be fast."_ He charged forward and sliced through the droids with practiced ease, blocking shots the whole time.

"_Strange, These weapons use solid projectiles rather than lasers. I can see why, faster, more penetrating power, harder to dodge. Better keep on guard."_

He sprinted down the corridor and felt the heat of the flames grow stronger and the smoke get thicker. Then, he felt a large vibration in the floor, looking down a hallway to the right, he saw a huge droid with it's back turned to him. Taking advantage of the element of surprise, he dashed forward and slashed it with his sabers, and used a force push, obliterating it and revealing a terrified guard behind it.

He saw someone run out of sight behind a window, then ran towards the guard.

"Thank you, whoever you are. If you hadn't shown up, that mech would have taken me out"

"Where's Shepard?" Asked Starkiller, taking a mental note of the term 'mech'. "I came here to find her, to help her."

The guard hesitated before pointing back down the hall, "Miranda's got her running around, Down the hall, first doorway on the right, keep following it, you should get to the escape shuttle from there, I'll show you the way."

"Thanks."

The pair ran down the hallway and arrived at a large, open room with several mechs on the balcony. Before either of them could react, a mech took the guard out with a headshot.

"NO!" Shouted Starkiller, blasting lightning at the nearby mechs, frying their circuits before dashing and slicing the remaining few with his sabers.

After a few seconds of heavy breathing, he deactivated his lightsabers and looked across the gap in the middle of the room, seeing two people, one of them a woman.

"Are you Shepard!" He asked, surprisingly, getting an answer.

"Yeah! Who are you!" She responded

"Call me Starkiller! I was sent here to aid you! I'll explain everything later!"

The man beside her spoke up, "Get over here! Take the-"

"I'll take the express route!" Shouted Starkiller as he channeled the force into his legs, backed up, ran forward, and jumped the gap.

Shepard and Jacob watched in awe as Starkiller vaulted the thirty-plus foot gap with no trouble at all.

"How'd you do that!" Asked Shepard, stunned.

"Can we talk later? We got mechs everywhere!"

"Jacob! Jacob!" Came a gruff voice over the intercom, "This is Wilson! What the hell's going on!"

"Wilson! Is that you!" Asked Jacob.

"Yeah. I was over in D-wing, trying to fix the malfunction when the mechs jumped me! I'm barely holding out!"

"Sit tight Wilson! We're coming to get you!"

"I remember someone named Wilson in the room when I first woke up. And a woman named Miranda." Mentioned Shepard, remembering that one time.

"Yeah, that was Wilson, He's the Chief Medical Director of Project Lazarus. He answers directly to Miranda."

"Okay, let's go get him." Decided Shepard, "Starkiller, I don't know who you are or how you do the things you do, but come with us. You said that you're here to help me, well, now's a good time to do that."

Starkiller nodded and followed Jacob and Shepard.

"Ah! Oh god! I'm shot!" Came Wilson's voice over the speakers.

Hurrying up the flight of stairs, the trio came into a room where Wilson was hiding behind cover, nursing an injured leg. "'Bout time you got here! Those mechs got me good!"

"I remember you, Wilson. You were there the first time I woke up." Said Shepard.

"Yeah, that was me." Grunted Wilson.

"Wilson, where's Miranda?" Asked Jacob

"Dead, probably. She was in D-Wing, it got hit the hardest."

"A couple of mechs won't drop Miranda."

"Then why haven't we heard from her? There are only two possibilities, She's dead, or a traitor!"

"Uh-uh, this project was Miranda's baby, she'd never sabotage it." Replied Jacob with conviction "Besides, what were you doing in D-Wing? You're supposed to be in Bio."

"Weren't you listening! I went there to fix the problem!" Roared Wilson, angry at the accusation. "Besides, I was shot! How do you explain that!"

"In the leg." Pointed out Starkiller.

"What?"

"You were shot in the leg. I find it odd that you received such a minor injury when these mechs are clearly shooting to kill."

"Jacob, who the hell is this guy?" Asked Wilson, "Never mind, just patch me up."

"Right, Shepard, get the Medi-Gel from the kit on the wall. Hopefully there's enough to get Wilson up-and-running again."

Starkiller watched as Shepard walked over to a panel on the wall and removed a glass vial with a needle in the end, then injected the contents into Wilson. His wound closed up quickly. _"Wow, that stuff is better than Bacta."_

"Thanks, now, we should get to the escape shuttle." Planned Wilson, rising to his feet with minimal effort.

"Right, It's just-"

Jacob was cut off by the sound of the door opening and some mechs opening fire on the four.

"Wilson! Overload those barrels!" shouted Jacob, pointing to the drums directly between them and the mechs.

"Right!" Wilson's body flared with Biotic energy as he stood up and pointed at the barrels, which exploded a second later.

"_The Force?"_ Thought Starkiller, _"No, something slightly different, a different energy."_

As he finished that thought, a fresh batch of mechs piled out of the doorway and started firing on them. Starkiller responded with a blast of lightning across the room that fried the mechs for good.

"Whoa, how'd you do that?" Asked wilson, unsure of what he'd just seen.

"I'll explain later when we are _off_ of the space station with the mechs that are trying to _kill us_!" Answered Starkiller, vaulting over his cover. And dashing down the hall, Shepard, Jacob, and Wilson in hot pursuit, All wondering just who this 'Starkiller' was.

"Wait, Shepard. I need you to trust us, so there's something you should know..." Jacob explained about The Lazarus Project, and Cerberus.

Shepard was not happy about it, but put it aside for the moment. And Starkiller wondered just who or what 'Cerberus' was.

***Several mech-free minutes later...***

They arrived at the bay for the escape shuttle, only to find it, surprise, crawling with more LOKI mechs. But, between Jacob and Wilson's Biotics and guns, Shepard's guns, and Starkiller's lightning and Biotic-like powers he exhibited, they were cleared out pretty fast.

"There, were good. The shuttle hatch is right on the other side of the room, through that door." Said Jacob, pointing to the aforementioned door.

The foursome made their war across the room and opened the door... To the sight of about ten mechs aiming their pistols at them.

Before any shots were even fired, Starkiller leapt into action, grabbing two silver devices hanging from his belt. He activated them and Shepard and Co. gasped at the blue energy blades that appeared. As the first mech squeezed the trigger, Starkiller swung the blade, vaporizing the bullet and slicing two mechs into pieces.

Moving quickly, he whirled around and slashed the next mech in four, then dashed to the left and took out those four mechs with a flurry of slices and slashes. He then jumped into the air and spun rapidly, cutting up three mechs.

As the last one took aim, he threw his lightsabers at it and reduced it to scrap metal, the sabers flying back into his hands on their own.

The other three simply stared. This man had just reduced a room full of mechs to burning piles os twisted steel, in a matter of seconds, with some strange, blue, energy swords.

"What are those!" Asked Shepard, in awe of their destructive power. "And where can I get some?"

"No time!" Shouted Wilson, "We gotta get moving, the shuttles right through-"

He was cut off as the doors opened and an attractive, pale-skinned, dark-haired woman strode out. "Hello Wilson." she greeted

"Miranda? I thought you were-" His last sentence was cut short by a bullet to the brain.

"Dead?" she smirked, "Not by a longshot."

Starkiller and Shepard grabbed their respective weapons and got into a defensive position.

"What was that for!" Demanded Shepard.

"He was the traitor." Explained Miranda calmly, "If I didn't do it, the boss or some other operative would have."

"Is that how things are run in Cerberus?"

"Ah... Jacob. I should have known that your conscious would get the better of you."

"Well... I was expecting to get shot in the back by him anyway." Admitted Shepard, holstering her weapon, asking Starkiller to do the same.

"We should get out of here." Pointed out Jacob.

"Not without my ship!" Demanded Starkiller

"Sorry, but your ship is lost, you don't know where we're going and I'm not telling you." Explained Miranda.

"You don't have to, Give me thirty seconds to get to my ship and I'll follow you." Bargined Starkiller.

"Very well, thirty seconds."

Starkiller took off running, faster than any human could. Shepard and Co. boarded the shuttle and waited.

"Well, his time's up." Announced Miranda "We're leaving-"

The sight of a ship cut her off.

"That must be him." Smirked Shepard.

"Very well, I hope he can keep up." Challenged Miranda as she went into light-speed, With the _Rouge Shadow II_ following suit a few seconds later.

***End of Chapter One***

**Alright. Second Chapter! Woo!**

**Okay, background Info on This Shepard... Earthborn/War Hero/Paragon. Saved Wrex, Saved the Council, Made Anderson the new Councilor. Was romantically involved with Liara T'Soni.**

***She is a lesbian if the FemShep/Tali/Others pairing didn't clue you into that fact.**

**Unsure of who I should pair Starkiller with, but it is looking like Jack at the moment. If you have any suggestions, let me know in a review.**

**Speaking of Reviews, Anonymous Reviews are enabled. And I want to see more Reviews in general. If I don't I will slow down writing this fic due to a lack of motivation. Correct me if I'm wrong, but almost two hundred hits and four reviews doesn't seem right.**

**If you have any more questions or ideas, feel free to let me know.**

**-Khaos**


	3. Chapter 1: Freedom's Progress, and a new

**Mass Effect: The Unleashed**

**Chapter Three: Freedom's Progress, and a New Threat**

Shepard, Miranda, Jacob, and Starkiller walked into the space station.

"Starkiller, how come your ship didn't show up on our ladar?" Asked Jacob

"The _Rouge Shadow II_ is outfitted with an advanced prototype stealth system." Explained Starkiller. "That I will explain more about when I have time and to people I have more reason to trust."

"You don't trust us?" Asked Miranda.

"I looked up 'Cerberus' and leaned a lot of stuff that I didn't like. You're a Terrorist Cell, and I won't trust a Terrorist Cell with any of my tech."

"Cerberus in _not_ a 'Terrorist Cell'!" Argued Miranda, "Cerberus is an organization dedicated to the defense and preservation of-"

"Save your sales pitch." Ordered Shepard. "I believe that I'm here to meet your boss."

"Right, through that door, down the stairs, and through the only door there. Walk to the center of the room." Directed Miranda, "The Illusive Man will be waiting for you."

"The Illusive man?"

"Cerberus' leader."

"Alright. See you in a bit."

Shepard did as she was told and walked into the downstairs room, only to find... Jack Shit.

"I swear to God, if someone's messing with me, I'll show them why I am called the Lion-" She muttered before she noticed a gridlined orange light rising up out of the floor.

Once it came up to eye level, she saw a man with bright, glowing blue eyes, sitting in an expensive-looking suit, sitting in an ornate, also expensive-looking chair, smoking a cigarette.

"Shepard." Greeted the man, "I'm so glad that you could join us. Sorry for the rude awakening."

"Illusive Man. I was under the impression that we would be meeting face-to-face."

"A necessary precaution for a man of my reputation."

"True. So, what is so important that I needed to be awoken from the sleep of the dead?" Asked Shepard

"You already know the answer to that. We're at war, Shepard, but no one wants to admit it." Answered The Illusive Man, "And I am not waiting until the Reapers are at the galaxy's doorstep, Humanity needs to be protected!"

"Not just Humanity, but the galaxy as a whole." Argued Shepard.

"Perhaps, but humanity must come first."

Shrugging off the 'humanity first' ideals, Shepard asked, "Do you really expect me to work with terrorists?"

"This is just a simple request. If you don't find evidence that the Reapers are involved in the recent events, we can go our separate ways."

"And what, might I ask, is going on?"

"Entire human colonies out in the Terminus Systems are vanishing. The council won't do anything because it is out of their jurisdiction. You, Shepard, have no jurisdiction."

"Is that all?" Asked Shepard. "I'm sure that it would have been cheaper and easier to find someone who believed in the Reapers and sent them on this mission."

"Perhaps, but you are a symbol. If you are alive, I sincerely believe that it will be better for humanity."

"Right, What about Starkiller? How does he fit into all of this?"

"I'm not really sure. I've never seen him before, no records on him exist, and a scan of his ship reveals that it uses incredibly advanced technology that a lot of people would kill to get their hands on. I would like to speak to him at some time. But not now. Freedom's Progress, a colony out in the Traverse has gone dark. We would like you to check it out."

"Is this a volunteer job? Or am I being volunteered?" Asked Shepard.

"You always have a choice." Explained The Illusive Man, "And like I said, no evidence, separate ways."

"Fine, but don't expect me to like it."

The Illusive Man's image disappeared, leaving only the orange light behind.

After briefing Jacob, Miranda, and Starkiller on the assignment, they decided to get moving.

"We'll take my ship." Said Starkiller "If we're expecting trouble, the stealth and cloaking systems will help."

"Agreed. And I don't trust Cerberus with that ship any farther that I could throw it."

"Stealth and Cloaking?" Asked Jacob. "To what extent?"

"Well, we should be completely invisible to anything that can detect us. Radar, Emissions trackers, pretty much anything." Explained Starkiller with pride.

"That's... Impressive."

"Whats the Ship called?" Asked Shepard

"The _Rouge Shadow II_"

"What happened to the first one?" Asked Jacob, curious.

Starkiller took on a remorseful look. "I'd rather not talk about it." He requested, "Can we just get to the colony?"

Shepard nodded and they all got inside of Starkiller's ship, and departed for Freedom's Progress.

***Meanwhile: Freedom's Progress***

Tali'Zorah vas Neema jumped in surprise as the sound of Prazza smacking a monitoring device broke the utter silence in the small prefab they were in.

"Stupid machine." He grumbled

"Keelah! Prazza! You scared me half to death!" Shouted Tali. "What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Sorry, _Your Highness_." Sneered Prazza. "But this thing is glitching all over the place."

"How so?" Asked Tali, rolling her eyes, even though the gesture would go unnoticed.

"It started to pick up something, but then whatever it was vanished." Reported Prazza, sounding annoyed.

"We should be prepared for the possibility that it is not a glitch." Scolded Tali. "Whoever or whatever did this to the colony might have a system that could hide them from our radar. Keep in contact with the search team, tell them to be on guard. I'll handle anything that comes our way."

"Fine. But it's nothing. This is advanced Migrant Fleet Marines technology. There is nothing that it can't pick-" He was cut off by the sound of a ship landing, quietly, so quietly that if it wasn't so silent already, they wouldn't have heard it.

"Alright, let's go. We need to-"

"No Prazza!" Interrupted Tali. "They don't know that we know who they are or why they're here. And they will need to come through this prefab to get to the rest of the colony. This is the perfect place to head off aggressors, or to greet assistance."

Prazza scoffed. But listened to Tali.

***With Shepard and Co. Right after landing***

Shepard and Co. touched down on the Colony's landing pad. Exiting, they looked around, observing their surroundings. It was cold, snow fell lightly from the sky.

"Let's get moving, we have to find out what happened here." Ordered Shepard.

Jacob, Miranda, and Starkiller followed her through the eerie silence. They stepped through a door to a residential prefab, empty, of course.

"Looks like everyone got up and left right in the middle of dinner. Observed Jacob.

Shepard looked around and noticed that Starkiller was looking a bit uneasy. "Something wrong Starkiller?" She asked.

"It's this place." He answered. "I sense a disturbance in the Force, The Dark Side is very strong here. And it makes me uneasy."

"The what?" Asked Jacob, confused. "Never mind. I'll chalk it up to one of those things that you'll explain to us when we're out of here and have some time to talk."

"Right." Agreed Starkiller.

They walked out of the prefab and were greeted by gunfire, of more mechs.

"Dammit" Cursed Starkiller. "Do you people ever go somewhere where there aren't mechs trying to kill you!"

"This doesn't make sense! The defense systems at all the other colonies were disabled!" Replied Miranda.

"Well, something must be different about this abduction." Observed Shepard, unloading a couple of shots into a mech's head. "And we usually don't have mechs trying to kill us."

"Thank The Force."

"We usually have Mercenarys or thugs trying to kill us."

"Great. Just, great." Growled Starkiller, using one of his lightsabers to slice a FENRIS mech that had come a little too close for comfort.

After the mechs were dealt with,The group continued into the next prefab, only to have a group of quarians point their guns at them.

"Okay, start talking!" Demanded the one in the middle, before recognizing the Cerberus insignia printed on Miranda's and Jacob's uniforms. "What is Cerberus doing here!"

"Quarians." Scoffed Miranda, they must have something to do with the disappearances.

Shepard was about to reprimand Miranda for her racist remark, when a female voice scolded;

"Weapons down!"

Shepard's heart gave a leap at the sound of the voice.

Prazza, you said that you'd let me handle... Shepard?" Asked Tali, confused. "Is-is that really you?"

"Tali, the geth data I gave you, did it help you complete your pilgrimage?" Asked Shepard, knowing that only a few people knew about the geth data.

"Yes, it did." answered Tali, still shocked that Shepard was standing right in front of her. "Weapons down Prazza, this is definitely Commander Shepard.

"Why is your old Commander working for Cerberus?" Questioned Prazza suspiciously.

"I, don't know. Maybe we should ask him."

"I'm not working for Cerberus." Explained Shepard, "They brought me back from the dead to investigate the colony disappearances. My involvement with them is temporary."

"How 'temporary'?" Asked Tali.

"If the Reapers are not involved in the disappearances, it will end after this mission. If they are, it will last quite a bit longer."

Tali was upset by this, as she hated Cerberus for their attack on the flotilla. But decided that, in this case, Cerberus was the lesser of two evils.

"So, why are you here Tali?" Asked Shepard.

"One of our people, Veetor, was on pilgrimage here. After the colony went dark, we wanted to check up on him."

"I see. What was a quarian doing visiting a remote human colony?"

If anyone else had asked her that question, it would have sounded racist to her, but she knew Shepard better. "Quarians can choose where to go on their pilgrimage." Explained Tali. "Veetor was always a bit... unstable, nervous in crowds-"

"He was crazy." Interrupted Prazza, "Add that to a malfunction to his suit's Co2 scrubbers and an infection from open-air exposure and he's likely gone totally insane."

"Alright, we need to work together to find him." Decided Shepard.

"Agreed"

"We're working with Cerberus now!" Questioned Prazza, outraged.

"No, Prazza, you're working for me. And if you don't like it you can wait on the ship!" Scolded Tali.

"Maybe I can locate Veetor." Offered Starkiller, who had been silent this entire time.

"How?" Asked Tali.

"Give me a minute." Starkiller sat down and began to meditate. Soon, small things started to float into the air. Thermal clips, spare parts, tableware left behind by the colonists, things like that.

"Shepard? What is-"

"I don't really know." Answered Shepard. "To tell the truth, no one really knows about him. He showed up on the space station that was reviving me and helped get us out of a bad situation. No records on him exist."

"What's his name?"

"He introduced himself as 'Starkiller' but that's probably an alias."

Tali was about to ask something else, but then Starkiller's eyes snapped open.

"Found him." reported Starkiller.

"How?"

Starkiller didn't answer. "He's in a prefab to the south of here. Sitting in front of a bunch of monitors and mumbling to himself."

"You know all this, HOW!" Asked Prazza, floored.

"The Force showed me, that's how."

"You mentioned this 'Force' before. What is it?" Asked Jacob, wanting answeres.

"There will be time for a more detailed explanation later, but for now all you need to know is that The Force is an energy that is created by all living things." Explained Starkiller. "It surrounds us, guides us, aids us. If you know how to use it, you can do amazing things."

"How can you use it?"

"Later! Please!" Pleaded Starkiller, "I really don't like being here. This place gives me a bad feeling."

Before anyone could question him further, Shepard said, "Alright, we should get going if we want to get to Veetor in time."

"Agreed. Let's move out." Ordered Tali.

The two groups split up. Shepard's team going through the door directly in front of them, while Tali's squad circled around the back. Shepard heard a buzzing noise overhead right before Tali warned her about Veetor reprograming a bunch of attack drones.

Shepard thanked Tali for the warning and readied her team for an attack. The door opened and they were greeted with a bunch of missile fire.

"Use Overload on them!" Suggested Miranda.

The group all grabbed cover while Starkiller activated his lightsabers.

The fight against the drones was going well until Miranda wanted to change position. She was caught unaware by a drone who fired a missile at her. She tried to get a Biotic Barrier up in time to stop the projectile, but realized that there wasn't enough time. Then, the missile froze in front of her face. She looked over and saw Starkiller, making a 'grip' gesture with his hand. Then, with the flick of a wrist, sent the missile back a the drone that had fired it.

"_Whatever this 'Force' is, it is obviously very powerful. This sort of power could be a real asset to Cerberus in the future."_ Thought Miranda while getting to cover.

After the drones were finished off, Tali's voice came over the comm. Shouting that Veetor had reprogramed a heavy mech that was tearing Prazza's squad apart.

After getting her squad into position, Shepard ordered Tali to open the door, just in time to see the deaths of the quarian squad, blown up by a missile, shot to pieces by the chain gun, or simply stomped on.

"That mech's got heavy armor plating." Observed Jacob. "Those quarians never stood a chance."

Starkiller took the initiative, charging at the mech, sabers blazing, furious at the needless deaths of the quarians. If he wasn't so blinded by his anger, he would have thought to hit the mech with lightning from a distance, or to throw his lightsabers at it. The mech focused on him, and fired it's chain gun.

Even with Force-enhanced reflexes, Starkiller was still hit in the side pretty hard. While trying to limp to cover, he saw the mech aim at him, but it refocused it's targeting when a shotgun blast hit it in the side of the head, courtesy of Shepard. Jacob ran out and helped Starkiller get to cover and gave him an application of medi-gel to help with the wound.

After Starkiller was back on his feet, sort of, he fired a blast of lightning at the mech. It didn't have much of an effect.

"Starkiller! Aim for the back of it's neck!" Ordered Shepard.

"What is that supposed to do!"

"Just trust me! I'm going to try something!" Shepard made her way to Starkiller's position and said, "Back of the neck, on my mark." Shepard then vaulted out of cover and sprinted towards the mech, blasting at it's head with her shotgun. When she was close to it, she dropped down and slid between it's legs. Quickly finding her target, she shot at the vulnerable area at the back of the YMIR's neck, exposing a large amount of wiring.

The mech turned around to face her.

"NOW!" She ordered.

Starkiller blasted lightning at the exposed wiring, the mech's body locked up, and it was fried in a matter of seconds.

They all regrouped, and entered the prefab that Veetor was hiding in.

"Veetor?" Asked Shepard.

"No. No Veetor here. Must hide. Hide from swarms. Swarms no find Veetor. No no no no no." Muttered the quarian seated at the monitors, just as Starkiller had foreseen.

After shutting down the screens, and finding footage of what appeared to be Collectors, Miranda decided to take Veetor back to Cerberus to get more information. Following a brief argument with Tali, Shepard ordered Miranda to leave Veetor alone so that Tali could take him back to the fleet for treatment. They took his omni-tool data and were on their way.

***One trip later: The Space Station***

Shepard was in a talk with The Illusive Man.

"Veetor's omni-tool data was interesting. Nothing new, but it was a surprising olive brach, given our history." Commented The Illusive Man. "The Collectors. Very interesting."

"How do you know that they are working with the Reapers?"

"Information, buried in the data. Information is my weapon. But we'll need something to beat these 'Seeker Swarms' if we're going to fight the Collectors. Mordin Solus, a salarian scientist should help you out."

"Fine, but I'll need an army, or a really good team."

"I've already forwarded the dossiers of the best soldiers, scientists, and mercenaries in the galaxy."

"What about the people who helped me stop Saren and the geth?"

"They've moved on, or their allegiances have changed. But I found you a pilot, one that I think you'll like." Said The Illusive Man as he ended the communication.

Shepard then heard the doors behind her open.

"Hey Commander." Greeted an upright-walking Joker. "Just like old times, right?"

"Joker!" Greeted Shepard warmly. "How did you start working for Cerberus?"

"It all fell apart with you gone. Records sealed, team broken up, they grounded me." Growled Joker. "Hell yeah I joined Cerberus."

"And you honestly trust them?"Asked Sheperd, raising one of her eyebrows.

"I don't trust anyone who makes more than me." Shrugged Joker, then he caught what he had said, "Present company excluded, of course. But they aren't all bad. Saved your life, let me fly." He listed, and led Shepard to a window. "And then, there's this."

Shepard looked on as lights came on. And a ship was revealed. Her eyes widened, it was the _Normandy_! She couldn't believe it.

"It feels good to be home, huh Comander?" Asked Joker.

***Chapter 2: End***

**Well, what do you think? Sorry that it took so long, but a lack of reviews on your part=Lack of Motivation on my part. Want the next one up faster? THEN F***ING REVIEW! Follow authors know how frusurating it is to not get reviews Even a 'Good job, Keep going.' is better that nothing. And I love to hear praise, constructave critisism, destructave critisism, flames. Anything.**

**I am espiacally interested in reviews regarding the fight scene with the YMIR mech.**

**There is a poll up on my profile concerning who Starkiller should be paired with.**

**-Khaos**

**And, seroiusly, F***ING REVIEW!**

**The button is right there! I'll even draw you an arrow pointing to it!**

**The Review button is locted, here. Click it and leave a review.**

**V**


	4. Take Back FF net

If you care please copy, sign and post this.

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I do think that if not an MA rating, then at least send a warning to the one violating the agreement –either knowingly or unknowingly- before taking the deletion option. A _"You have been warned_" notice tends to let people know so that appropriate actions can be taken. To delete a story without warning only leaves bitterness, and that tends to drive away creativity. I can't personally say that I understand that feeling seeing as how I never have that happen to me, but really, it's a good idea. I would also personally request a yaoi filter too if possible…)

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitunloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX


End file.
